


Time will tell

by Mondo1682



Series: Altered Canon [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: Henry is alive but barely. When he asks for a miracle but gets something else instead.
Series: Altered Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868722
Kudos: 1





	Time will tell

Henry could feel the rocks instantly as his father let it go. Crushing him as slow as he makes them. Budging slightly. He felt sad. Not only did his father cause his death. When he thought he was good. But he was leaving friends he could have. In the new JSA. 

Especially when he found a cousin in Courtney Whitmore. A good influence outside his father's reign on him. To be bad. To the bad people who do bad things.

When Yolanda who put out apparent nudes. His Dad had punished him for it. Calling it a example of what he teached him. Branding Yolanda associated to his Dad's idology. 

Who abused him. Whenever something too good would come into his lap. A stray dog who dissapears. To candy that was burned. You name it. If it was a good thing that wasn't about perfection his dad didn't like it. 

And his dad was who he had left. Who understood him. Since mom .. he swallows, as he then says, was killed by him. His dad was a old villian. No matter what he was brainwave. 

He just always hid it. Or crept his villianess in being his father. The ringing he always heard. Like a dog. Whenever he was in trouble. Or his dad was saying something he meant. To get him to listen to him.

And he almost did. Until Courtney broke through to him. Past the grooming his father put in him. To be like him. To look into things deeper. Now it felt like he can finally feel a chance. Doing good things.

His father is taking from him. Because he deemed him a lost cause. Since he wouldn't be like him. And brainwave didn't want to be good. He's seen. And literally is it. When he killed or killing him. 

He didn't know how much air he had left. Or energy he had keeping the pressure away. The rocks were getting worse. And he wasn't as strong as his dad's powers. But he felt more power coming out. Then he was consciously using them.

One thing only is his mind. Filling him. That hope. Unfinished and raw. Like a wild animal pawing out of the cage. Begging to be out.

He wasn't done. The faces of what could be burned into his head. Having a good family member in Courtney to protect. And finally seeing good and saying sorry to yolanda. Unfinished things not done. Even going against his father. 

He didn't want to pay again to him. He was good. And he was going to show it. Even if his father was bad. He had something else now. Finally showing him light. And he would rise for justice to be good. For his new friends.

They were both greiving. Henry to stay alive. And his friends that he was dead. But little did they all know Henry had called a miracle. As a woosh woosh is heard. And his story lives on. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i don't know. With all this henry is alive speak. This popped in my head. Might make a doctor who part. I love doctor who. This is altered in 6x09 night terrors. Because i can. As a writer. 
> 
> I take altered earths are different. Than altered timelines. In doctor who but i have to check. Rights go to both. 
> 
> People good from Corona? I feel like that should be said. Pandemics and all.


End file.
